1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic control multifunctional exercise apparatus with double cable sheave, and more particularly, to a device utilizing double cable sheave to ensure a safe winding of cable and to prevent dangers caused by unbalanced application forces to both cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/928,713, named as xe2x80x9cmagnetic control multifunctional exercise apparatusxe2x80x9d by the same inventor of the present invention. It""s apparent from drawings of this prior art that both ends of the pull cable 30 have different length when they are pulled with unbalanced forces. In other words, the operator has to adjust both ends of the pull cable 30 to proper position (of equal length) before taking a new exercise session. Otherwise, he feels discomfort in both hands due to unbalanced forces. Even, the effect of hardening his muscles would be affected.
Moreover, the winding process of winding wheel 23 will be affected when the external pull forces disappear and the position of both ends of the pull cable 30 much differs from each other. Therefore, the winding spring 23 inside is extremely loaded, thereby diminishing the winding force of the winding wheel 23 after use for a longer period.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a magnetic control multifunctional exercise apparatus with double cable sheave while the winding wheels and the drive cables are utilized. Therefore, when the drive cable at one end is pulled, the magnetic control retarding mechanism is smoothly operated as well and offers the same magnetic control retarding force preset by the operator. And the drive cable at the other end won""t be influenced. When the pulling force is released, the rewinding process of the winding wheel will be automatically and exactly carried out. Thus, the present invention features much convenience and practicalness.